potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
Royal British Marines Training
Royal Marine Weapon Training Royal Marine Weapon Training is when squads gather in a random place and line up. The officer in charge of a squad (must be a captain or above) explains when to fire the weapon and the different commands. They then practice over and over again, until they perfect the routine. They will be dismissed, and if needed, certain people will be singled out to demonstrate or be punished for disobedience. This training is done specifically to prepare Royal Marine soldiers for when battle comes or when they are needed elsewhere. The current Head of Training is First General Johnathan O' Reilly, and the Second in Command is Third General Nathaniel O' Reilly. The Steps Step 1 - Ready When the soldier hears this command, they take out their gun. They do not fire or take aim on this command. It is simply to inform the soldiers that the squad will be preparing to fire and they need to get their gun out. This step is usually only done one time, but the officer will say the command before every firing routine, to notify the squad that they should prepare to fire. Step 2 - Aim "Aim" comes after the "Ready" command, and when hearing this command the soldier uses the skill "Take Aim" by holding down the mouse button. To keep this skill on and to keep from firing, you do NOT let go of the left mouse button. This command notifies the soldier that the squad will be firing shortly, and they need to get the extra range on their gun. This skill is also done to track targets and because it looks good. Step 3 - Fire "Fire" is the last step in the firing sequence and upon hearing this command, the soldier fires the gun by releasing the left mouse button. This command ends the firing sequence and, when used in a large group, releases a huge wall of bullets that leaves a devastating mark on the enemy. When hearing this command, the soldier fires ONE bullet, and then automatically reloads. The soldier does NOT do the "take aim" skill until the command "Aim" is given. After the firing sequence is completeed, the squad awaits orders. Other Commands Form Up - This command is usually given in a large group, given to the soldiers to make a straight line, shoulder to shoulder facing the officer of the squad, ready to pull their guns at the ready and not moving, at attention. Hold Your Fire - This command is given to the soldier to order them to stop firing. The soldier does not put his gun away, but does keep the gun at the ready, in case he is needed to fire again. Guns Down - This command is given to the soldier to tell him to put his gun away. The soldier then stands in place, not moving. He should be ready to pull his gun out at any time however, in case it is needed. Charge Bayonets - This command is given to the soldier to stop the firing sequence, but to run into close range combat with the enemy, using the bayonet on the end of the gun to stab the enemy. Dismissed - This command is given to show that the training session is over, and the soldier may do as he wishes. Royal Marine Maneuvering Training Royal Marine Maneuvering Training is the second type of training. This training is to teach the soldier how to move under command, and is done only to new recruits. It may be given by any officer above the rank of captain and is usually done individually. The Commands Command 1 - Forward March When the soldier hears this command, he moves forward until ordered to stop. Unless a specific amount of steps is ordered, then the soldier should continue moving directly forward as long as possible, and if any object is in the way of the soldier he moves directly one step to the right of it, goes around, takes one step to the left back into his original position, and continues to march. Command 2 - Halt When the hears this command he stops on the spot, facing front, not turning or moving. He awaits further orders and stays directly where he was when the command was given. Command 3 - Right Face Upon hearing this command, the soldier turns right until he has turned 90 degrees. After turning they stay in place and await further orders. This command is similar to the "Left Face" command. Command 4 - Left Face When hearing this command, the soldier turns left until he has turned 90 degrees. After turning they stay in place and await further orders. This command is simialr to the "Right face" command.'' '' Command 5 - About Face When the solder hears this command, he turns right until he has turned 180 degrees. After turning they stay in place and await further orders. Command 5 - Fall Back This command does NOT mean turn and run, it means slowly back up while staying in line. While backing up the soldier fires their gun without aiming, and keeps backing up until ordered to stop. Command 6 - Retreat This command DOES mean turn and run. when hearing this command the soldier puts their gun away and breaks line, turning and running. The soldier does not have to stay with his unit, and is free to run as far as needed, until ordered not to. Usually, if used in a group, this command is rarely used, as it scatters the army and generally creates chaos. Command 7 - Hold the Line When hearing this command, the soldier stays firmly in place and readies his weapon. It is usually used by commanders to urge their men to gain courage and stand and fight.